


The OK K.O. Fuckfest Extravaganza!

by FANDOM_Freak3



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dinner, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Family Dinners, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOM_Freak3/pseuds/FANDOM_Freak3
Summary: Carol and Mr. Gar aren't quite sure when exactly they started to see K.O. this way. They still love each other, but hide the secret from each other out of fear of rejection. That is until Mr. Gar “sleeps over” and K.O. walks in on him and Carol in a compromising position. And maybe KO has a secret of his own.





	The OK K.O. Fuckfest Extravaganza!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I guess: This is a work of fiction. This does not reflect the group or author's ideas of what reality is really like. I mostly wrote this for fun.

He wasn't sure when exactly he started seeing KO like this. Maybe it started when he caught sight of KO’s naked body when he went to the beach with him and Carol. Maybe it was when he saw the picture of KO doing a sexy pose, dressed exactly like his mom back in her prime. Maybe it was when he first laid eyes on KO. Those tight shorts highlighting a still developing ass, that white tank top leaving shoulders exposed and a slightly muscular frame, and that beautiful face, a perfect combination of his already stunningly beautiful amazon of a mother and the hero he had let down.

Eugene would be lying to himself if he ever said that he never found Laserblast sexy or attractive, but he was still unsure of himself back then and was more focused on Silver Spark. When he first started to see KO in his “relaxation” fantasies, he initially brushed it off as a reminder to get back to work, leaving him blue balled for a while. Finally fed up and wanting to finish, he started to keep going. After KO showed up in his fantasies,Eugene was surprised by what he saw next. KO wearing Silver Spark's outfit, doing a sexy dance, just for him. Stripping the suit off slowly until he was naked, erection jutting out from his groin, calling to him. Gar found himself walking to KO, using his hands to caress KO's soft body, massaging those soft asscheeks when suddenly he heard Carol clear her throat.

Eugene turned around, expecting his fantasy of Carol to be disgusted or disappointed, but she too was naked, lust in her eyes and a look on her face that said ‘why are you leaving me out?’ She walked over to KO and lifted him up to her face. She began to make out with her own son and Eugene was shocked, but still incredibly turned on, jerking himself off as he watched the incestuous display. KO then turned his head toward his boss, a look of pure lust and hunger in his eyes. He took his left hand and reached out, grabbing Mr. Gar's throbbing length, rubbing it expertly until Mr. Gar came.

Mr. Gar opened his eyes after he came. He's been having fantasies like this for months now. He had always done this in the private isolation of his office under the plaza. Cleaning himself up with a tissue box he keeps in one of his drawers, he looks up to the monitors watching the plaza. Everyone's starting to head home for the day and he sees KO walk to his mom's dojo just as Carol is finishing with her clients for the day. Mr. Gar was really thankful Carol never found out about the cameras he put in her dojo. Granted, they were everywhere, but he put particular focus on her dojo since they were installed.

His phone buzzed. He tucked his now limp penis back into his pants and picked up his phone. It was buzzing with a reminder. Dinner tonight, with Carol and KO at there place. 

“Cob help me,” he said to himself. This was sure to be an awkward night.

 

Earlier that day...

Carol wasn't sure how long she thought of KO in this way. She knew it was wrong of her to think of her own son like this, but for years now, she can't get thoughts of him doing her out of her head. 

Sometime after KO was potty trained, Carol took to bathing with her son, initially justifying it to herself as a way to save on the water bill. Seeing his naked body on a regular basis, especially as he grew older caused her to one day grow bold enough to try something. 

Starting around when KO was little (think the flashback of him at the beginning of TKO episode), she started to masturbate and finger him in the bath under the justification of cleaning those “hard to reach” places. KO thought it felt weird, but he liked the feeling and looked forward to bath time. This tradition carried on ever since. 

Carol always felt a pang of guilt every time it happened. KO enjoyed bathing with her, so she felt like she couldn't stop, but he got curious after he started producing cum. Trying to cover her tracks, Carol told KO that it was bath residue that comes out when you clean yourself ‘down there.’ KO bought it and Carol felt bad about it, but couldn't stop at this point. True, she didn't have her son put himself in her, she resolved she would never go that far, but she still felt that she was taking advantage of her son's naivety about sex. She knew it was a matter of time until he'd take sex ed in school. What would happen then?

Despite continuing to molest KO in bath time, Carol found herself drawn to Eugene. He changed so much since he was in POINT, she could hardly believe he was the same person. She started to think of him instead of KO in her masturbation fantasies, until KO started appearing in them alongside Eugene.

She had just woken up and was planning to make breakfast soon, but for now, she was fingering herself as she pictured Eugene pounding away in her. His thrusts were fast and precise, a bit similar to Laserblast. The intensity, the precision! Carol couldn't help but yell out in pleasure as Eugene began to whisper praises to her.

Just as her climax was coming closer, she heard KO knock on her door. Carol froze, internally panicking and reprimanding herself for screaming so loud.

“Mommy, are you OK?” KO asked frantically, while pounding on the door. Carol was very grateful that she invested in a reinforced bedroom door. 

“M-mommy's alright, peanut!” Carol exclaimed. She tried to suppress thoughts of KO's naked body that were beginning to form in her mind. The keyword being ‘tried’. She closed her eyes and tried to lower her breathing rate, but now she could only picture KO in his birthday suit above her head as Eugene paused his thrusts, looking to KO with an approving look. 

“I just heard you screaming and thought that a monster was attacking you,” KO explained. 

Carol stared at the imaginary erection of her son and tried to pacify her real one with a believable excuse. “Umm… I'm watching a scary movie! It'll be over soon. Uhh, heat up some leftovers from last night, I'll get something for myself at the plaza.” Carol said.

“Ok mom! That spaghetti from last night has my name written on it!” KO yelled through the door, oblivious to what his mom was really up too. 

Carol, in the safe confines of her fantasy, opened her mouth to take in her son's length while Eugene resumed thrusting. Carol came to terms with molesting her own son sometime ago, but intercourse seemed to be crossing a line to her. KO didn't know about this stuff yet, but when he did, she could only imagine how angry he might be for using him like that. He might turn into that monstrous TKO permanently and destroy the world! Carol couldn't do that to her son. Despite how much it got her off, thinking about doing it with her son left a feeling of guilt after her orgasm. 

Carol finished herself off several minutes after KO left her door. She cleaned herself up and got dressed, mentally going over the day's checklist. It was usual dojo stuff today, pick KO up after work, but then Carol remembered that Eugene was coming over tonight for dinner.

Carol loved Eugene so, but they had yet to move to the next level. Carol understood why, there was still some lingering awkwardness in him about the Donut Shop incident and Carol couldn't fault him for that. Before she opened the dojo at the plaza, they hadn't talked for 6-11 years. Her memory was a bit fuzzy on how long, but it's just about how old KO is.

Still, she wanted to know him in that way for real. To actually feel him inside of her. It'd be risky with KO still here, but Carol was ready for that risk. Ready to-

“Mom, are you coming?! We're gonna be late!” KO yelled.

Carol snapped out of her thoughts. She'd have time later for this. She felt hungry and there was a breakfast burrito at Burrito Beardo with her name on it.

**Author's Note:**

> The inception to this actually came before I came across Carol/K.O. stories here, but seeing them made me want to take a crack at ideas like this. I don't remember where exactly, but one of the OK K.O. crew members once claimed that they consider EVERYONE on the show bisexual, and that made me narrow my eyes slightly considering K.O.'s almost crushes on Rad and Mr. Gar. *spoilers, I guess* You'll see more of that in the future. I just needed to set the scenario up.
> 
> Even though I wrote this on my own, i don't think I would have been able to do this without S.C.A.R. Being able to think of this and actually gaining the confidence to write it is an entirely different thing.
> 
> S.C.A.R. is an AO3 based group that focuses on "problematic" content. We use discord to organize prompts, collabs, RPs, and the occasional game night. If you'd like to join, link is below and if you're an anti, I'm genuinely surprised if you are reading this. I won't apologize for my fic. It's just a fic. But if anyone wants to join for real, here you go:
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa
> 
> Edit: welp, the Discord link is Kaput and I've procrastinated updating the SCAR contact info for long enough. I'm looking for a collaborator to help me continue this until chapter 3, which will probably be the end, but in the meantime, I'll be working on other stuff. New SCAR reach out for anyone looking for us.  
> https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw


End file.
